


I Can Killz Jaberwoq?

by DWEmma



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, LOLcats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2009, when LOLCats were a thing. I intended to make it into a larger LOLCats in Wonderland series. Maybe I still will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Killz Jaberwoq?

T'wuz brillig, an teh slithy tovez  
Haz gyre an haz gimble in teh wabe:   
Teh borogroves, all mimsy waz they,  
An da mome rathz outgrabe.

"Ahhhh! Jaberwoq! Does not want, mah kitteh!  
Jaws can haz bite, claws can haz katches  
No wants Jubjub birdie; no wants  
Frumious Bandersnatch."

Inviable vorpal sword in mah paw:  
I iz lookin' for manxome foe. BRB.  
I can haz rested by Tumtum tree?  
I needs has lotta thot.

Oh hai. I iz standen an thinken uffishish.  
Jaberwoq (he can haz flamey eyez!)  
Iz whifflin thru teh tulgey wood   
He iz burbld as comesez!

Wan, 2! Wan, 2! It camez thru an thru  
Vorpal blade goesez snickr-snak!  
Iz ded. Hiz head--let me show you it.  
Inviable galumphin bak!

"An, Warrior kitteh can has slain Jaberwoq?  
Mah arms! Let me show u them!  
O frabjous da!! Callooh! Callay!"  
Iz chortld. Haz much joy.

T'wuz brillig, an teh slithy tovez  
Haz gyre an haz gimble in teh wabe:   
Teh borogroves, all mimsy waz they,  
An da mome rathz outgrabe.


End file.
